Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-human animal models for age-related disorders and age-sensitive traits associated with senescence-inducing stimuli, methods for identifying therapeutic agents for treating or preventing age-related disorders and age-sensitive traits associated with senescence-inducing stimuli, and methods for treating or preventing age-related disorders and age-sensitive traits. It also relates to therapeutic agents and pharmaceutical compositions for treating or preventing age-related disorders and age-sensitive traits associated with senescence-inducing stimuli.
Description of the Related Art
The American Cancer Society estimates that there will be more than 1.6 million new cases of cancer in 2012 in the United States alone. More than half of these patients will receive chemotherapy and/or treatment with radiation in addition to undergoing surgical resection of the tumor. Various chemotherapeutics and radiation are known to induce cellular senescence. Given that senescent cells have been causally implicated in certain aspects of age-related decline in health and may contribute to certain diseases, the induction of senescent cells resulting from necessary live-preserving chemotherapeutic and radiation treatments may have deleterious effects to millions of patients worldwide (e.g. fatigue, weakness, loss of physical agility). As such, treatments aimed at clearing therapy-induced senescent cells and improving age-sensitive traits associated with the same have the potential to markedly improve the health, lifespan and quality of life for patients exposed to senescence-inducing stimuli. The present disclosure addresses these needs and offers numerous related advantages.